


Chapter 2: The Chase

by Dinthisis_thewayson



Series: Blossom [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinthisis_thewayson/pseuds/Dinthisis_thewayson
Summary: The consequences of your actions bite back at you, as the galaxy seems to take what means the most to you once again.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Blossom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Chapter 2: The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, Blossom Clan!  
> I hope you are enjoying Blossom as much as I am enjoying writing it! Feel free to leave any comments you wish!  
> Enjoy:)

No one moved. No one spoke. Your eyes stared at the knife in your hand, grip firm but shaky. What have you done? What did you just start? What- the thoughts are caught in your throat. Literally. An even stronger growl echoed in the room, the twi’leks pale, pinkish face now flashed with retaliation eyes dark as death. Your eyes snap up to him, and before a word slips your lips, his free hand lunges at you. It seizes your neck, in a tight hold as your eyes widen and your teeth are gritted. He handles your body like a rag doll, pulling you into him. Your hand grips his wrist as you somehow think you’ll manage to pull him away.  
You felt your face heat up, your lungs begging for air.“You bitch, you’re dead-” And before you could try to use the knife in your hand, a blast sounded through the cantina.

The hold around your neck loosens as you gasp for air, the twi’leks words die on his tongue. You watch as the life leaves his eyes, your mouth agape at the sight. His limp body tumbles to the ground, the force of it almost shaking the ground. You tumble slightly, one hand steadying yourself on the bar, while the other rubs at the forming bruise around your neck.  
You didn’t do that. Then, who the hell-you lookup. The Mandalorian now facing you, a blaster aimed right at you. You meet eyes again, even though you couldn’t see them. You just knew.  
He helped you. The Mandalorian helped you. When he didn’t need to. A moment passes. A long, burning moment. Staring at one another, the silence surrounding the cantina seems to concern both of you at the same time.

You both snap over to look at the now very anxious audience. They looked to The Mandalorian. Then to you. Then to the body. You felt the mood shift from bewilderment to paranoid. You caught on quickly. You knew the way this town worked, the way the people thought. Their fear of defeat. Fear of being the prey. You knew because you were one of them. So you knew their immediate thought: If the Mandalorian did this to the twi’lek what’s stopping him from doing it to the rest of them?

You watched with worried eyes, as one man stood up. Then another. Then another. Four more. Eight more. You could touch the tension with your finger, as they try to assure dominance. Your mind tries to calculate your chances at leaving this place without a scratch, but as you observe more they’re not just after the Mandalorian. They’re after you too. Your stomach sinks as you meet the gaze of two standing twi’leks. Their lips parted as they flashed their teeth-wait. They looked….exactly like the one on the floor. Brothers. Shit. Maybe Jaime will be the one to haul your ass out of the cantina. You don’t know whether that be dead or alive. You hope it's the other, but at the way, this is looking you’re not sure the odds are completely in your favor. But you do have a small chance. You just hope that your savior lives up to his name.

You look back at the Mandalorian, but once again he’s already looking back at you. Your breaths start to grow more shallow, fearing the endgame of this soon to be brawl. The Mandalorian, however, doesn’t move an inch, the pram next to his hip still floats. He looks down at it, and then up at you.  
He quickly tilts his helmet just an inch to the left, confusion laces your features unsure at what he’s getting at. The realization hits you quickly, as you look over back to the empty bar. You look back at him, hoping you understand the message correctly. His left hand at his waist tilts forward as it ignites in small little blue lights, and with the nod of the helmet you take a deep breath, bunch up your dress with a fist, and you lurch yourself over the bar.

  
The sounds of blasters immediately abrupt, shots whirl past your body. You gasp, a hiss leaves your lips as you land hard on the ground of the other side of the bar, groaning as you clutch your hip. You manage to sit upright, you squeezing your eyes shut at the pain. The cantina is filled with the sounds of glass breaking, grunts of pain and defeat course in the air.  
Feeling a presence at your side, you immediately snap over to look, fully expecting an angry twi’lek. But you’re met by the same close pram floating right next to you. You feel the pull in your chest again, as your eyes wander what you assume is an open button. You don’t know what the hell is in there, what Mandalorian might be keepsaking But damn were you curious.

A thump breaks you from your thoughts, a body tumbles over the bar causing you to let out a small scream. A lifeless cantina goer, lands on the floor right in front of you. His hands still lightly grasp the grip of the blaster, without thinking you snatch it from his limp hand. With shaking hands, you grip into your own. You didn’t know how to defend yourself, let alone use a kriffing blaster. The fighting still continues, biting your lip you raise to your knees. Your eyes peer over the edge of the bar, as you watched in wonder of the Mandalorian bringing his enemies to their knees. There less than half of the men that were to start with, the rest laid lifeless on the floor or based on the now broken window-outside.

The Mandalorian somehow moved with grace, dodging his last attackers left to right. His focus however was frayed, completely focused on only two of the attackers. An assailant rose from his spot assuming to regain consciousness, his focus completely on the distracted Mandalorian. He rips a vibroblade from his side pocket raising it to action, and just like any other decision you made this fine morning you acted without thought. You stood up straight from your spot, aiming your blaster directly at the assailant. You felt the shot before you heard it, pushing you an inch pack on your feet. Your stomach drops the same time the body does.

_You just killed someone. A person’s life just left their eyes, because of you._ You’ve never been against the act of killing...but you never knew that the blood was going to land on your hands. Now they’re stained. You’ll never be able to wash it off. And in this situation, you’re not completely disgusted with yourself as you had expected. The galaxy has taken everything from you, and you never once acted with revenge. Maybe this is it. Maybe it's your time to get rid of the scum of the galaxy.  
The warrior finishes the last attacker with a chokehold and turns around to the source of the blast, finding a slightly shaken you. Your eyes slip from the body, up to him. His beskared chest rises up and down quickly, his stance now slouched with exhaustion. He puts the gun back in the holster as he nodded at you again, “Lucky shot” your brow quirk at the comment. “Good shot” you threw back. His helmet tilts again, and just from the few words you knew that was his preferred language.

“Is he alright?” he motions to the bar.

“Uh...who?” he clearly wasn’t talking about the man he launched over the bar. He doesn't answer but taps his wrist a couple of times. You turn to look down at the pram as it raises from its crouched place and crosses over. It comes over the armored man, then opens from the top. And from this angle now you see clear as day what the Mandalorian was keepsaking. Your mouth as you watch with wonder, as a small, green fuzz headed child is open to view. He babbles and chirps, seeming to appreciate not being closed up. His head turns to look at you, as his eyes reflect the same emotion as your own. He seems to start raising his hand in the air, but the sound of yelling snaps the moment. You look over to the opening of the cantina, the sounds of yelling grow louder. If you were like any other person you would assume something was attacking the village, but no. The attack was coming to you. You look over to the Mandalorian, worry laced in your feature. But this time with determination.

“We need to get out of here” you propose. “We?” he grumbles, he closes the pram. You nod “Yes, we. I know the village. They will not stop till they rid or drive away the threat to the town.”

  
“But you’re not a threat” he stands taller, firmer on his feet. “I became a threat the moment I drove the knife through the man's hand-now let's get moving Mandalorian, I have a place. You won’t be able to fight your way out of that crowd.” you motion to the back door.

  
You hear him sigh, but watch him cave in. With a fast pace, he walks around the bar, the pram following close behind him. You jog over to the door, opening it slowly. Your head peeks through the opening. Thankful enough the cantina leads out an ally, away from the main street. Turning back, you nod at him letting him know the area was clear. He pulls out his blaster once again and pulls it to his chest, having it ready if needed. You both shuffle out, heads going turning left to right, never too careful. Looking to the left, you see the open street deserted.

“This way” you motion over. He nods, following close behind you. Taking the back trails of the market, the sounds of the yelling grow quieter and quieter as you move away. Relief courses through your veins as you see the tall, wooden building come into view. Walking closer to the building, you turn your shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. His visor trained on the building as he observes it carefully, “This is...obvious” you snort and shake your head.

“That’s the point” walking a few feet you approach in front of what is seeming just another wall of the building.

You look up to him and quirk any eyebrow, a small teasing smile on your face, he looks down at you expectantly, helmet tilting to the left. “Watch the magic, Mandalorian” you push the wall gently. It opens like a door, the other side leads to the small spiral case of stairs. Looking back at him, he observes the area past the door then looks at you.

You shrug, “It’s secluded, what can I say? No one will find us here, I promise you that”. You motion for him to step in, closing the door securely behind him. He waits off to the side so you can take the lead. He follows you closely as you lead him down the steep steps, leading you directly to your room.  
Your room wasn’t completely in the basement of the building, which allowed the sun to shine through a small but wide set of windows. You grew a tad self-conscious at the sight of the Mandalorian, scanning your room. It wasn’t anything impressive to say the least. Every corner of the small room had potted plants, more so flowers than regular green-leafed ones. A large, rustic bookcase that looks like it will drop any moment, rests in the far wall right under the window. Your walls were a tan shade but were barely detectable. You had the itch of painting all your life, you weren't a pro at it but it brought comfort so your walls were covered with whatever your mind would envision. The work dated back years and years, each telling its own story. One that you held dear to your heart was the mural around the windows that touches the ceiling to the ground. You’ve spent more than a year on the piece, it was your pride and joy. The gloss of the paint strokes makes up the art of collage of the Nemophila flowers. Just looking at them brought you comfort. You become incredibly aware of how messy your room looked, books laying left-right, paint-splattered in places you have no idea you managed to. It was a shit show. You cringe in embarrassment, turning to face him. His helmet was no longer traced on the walls but on you.  
“Sorry about the-”  
“Why did you help me?” the question takes you aback, rendering you speechless. Why did you help him? Why didn’t you keep your mouth shut at the twi’lek? You had a sharp tongue but you knew how to control it. What was so different now?

You shrugged, “I-I don’t know-” “What do you mean you don’t know?” he takes an intimidating step forward as you take one back.  
“I-I-” your mouth opens and closes as your brain racks for the correct answer.

The sound of the pram opening catches both of your attention, looking down at the now exposed child. The Mandalorian grumbles, “We talked about this kid-” the child coos, a smiley grin on his face when his big eyes land on you. A sense of warmth courses through your body, making the hairs on your skin stand when you meet eyes. It's odd. You send him a small smile back, finding the creature oddly cute now.  
“A feeling” you simply stated. You look back at his t-visor, your gut twists as you assume you meet his eyes immediately. He tilts his helmet for what seemed like a thousand times today, as he leans on his right leg.  
“A feeling?” amusement you assume laces through his words.

You shrug, your eyes dropping back to the child. His eyes scrunch up as his little hand reaches for the plant to your side. Looking to where he’s reaching you see the blue flower. You giggle, plucking one from the pot. You twist the stem between two fingers and go to approach the child. You stop a foot before him, you look up to the Mandalorian. Your eyes silently ask for permission, not wanting to overstep. He observes you for a second. You feel his eyes linger on your face for what seems like a very long second. He nods, you grin at the approval. You feel his eyes on the both of you as you kneel to the floor in front of the child, his ears perking up. With curious eyes, he coos at the sight of the flower. His small hand reaches out to you as you gently hand him the flower. You watch as he holds it gently, your smile grows at the sight of pure innocence. Something you felt like you had so, so long ago. You missed it.

“Yeah…a feeling” your smile didn’t leave your face as you look back at the Mandalorian. He doesn’t say anything, now you render him speechless.  
“Is...he your son?” you question him. There’s not really another logical reason for him to have a child so small around him if it wasn’t his son.

He seems to hesitate for a second, “No...he’s a...I helped him escape from a bad place.” your brows shoot up- “Oh! So like a foundling?” you look down back to the child, adoration in your features.  
The man takes a curious step forward, “Y-you...know what is foundling is?” you grow shy at his question. “I do a lot of reading so I know a bit of the Mandalorian culture” a bit of an understatement, but he doesn’t need to know that. You grew nervous at his stare, as you avert your eyes somewhere else. You take a step back, as you attempt to change the subject.

“Well, you are more than welcome to camp here till the sun goes down. No one knows where I live anyway, so you’re safe here for a bit. The villagers are probably restless by now so when nightfall hits you can resume your...trip?” you were still unsure why he was here in the first place.

He nods and shifts his feet, as he looks around again “No one knows of this place?” you chuckle awkwardly. “Uh, no I don’t-I’m not the most social obviously” you motion to the walls. “I spend a lot of time here” his gaze still on the walls.  
“It’s...beautiful” your heart flutters at the complement. You never shared your work with anyone, so this is the first competent you’ve received since you were... a child. And somehow you feel like it's the only one you needed.  
You smile to yourself as you admire your own for a second, “Thank you”.

Silence falls over the both of you, besides the small chirps of the child. You clear your throat, “So...why are you here?” he turns to look at you, still silent. Feeling like you’ve now overstepped, “You don’t have to tell me-It’s just Moenia doesn't have a lot of travelers since…” you trail off, attempting to stop yourself from falling into that thought.

“From what” his modulated voice pushes you to answer. You didn’t want to. You didn’t want to think of it again. But you set this up for yourself didn’t you?

You swallow roughly, “I-” a loud banging interrupts you. Both of you jump in your place, your heads looking towards the door. The Mandalorian immediately stands to attention, his hand quickly reaching to his blaster.

“I thought you said this was safe” his voice now rough with annoyance.

You shake your head, “It is! No one knows of this place! I don’t know how-” “Dank ferrik” he grumbles, the sound of a sigh slips through his helmet. His shoulders drop and turn to look at you. “Moenia isn’t...part of the guild is it?” your mind blanks at his question. “The guild? I don’t know-” a loud bang sounds through the room. They’re breaking through the door. The Mandalorian’s helmet looks in different directions around the room.  
“Is there another exit?” your mind tries to grapple at the fact that your home. Your only home. Is going to be invaded. Another bang rings in the air, pulling you from your worries. You nod your head quickly, rushing over to the old bookcase.  
“Here, give me a hand” you go to one side of the bookcase while he goes to the other. You both grunt pushing the heavy case to the side. A slim wooden door comes into view. You push it roughly, the edges of it creak as it opens. On the other side is a staircase that is shut off at the end but leads to the main street.

You sigh and motion to him to follow you, “Come on, this goes to a different street we should be good” he nodded and followed behind you. You open the following door, your face immediately meeting the sunlight again.

As you walk out you realize something, “I-I don’t have anywhere else to that's safe enough. This is all I have I have.” he looks down to you, you can practically feel the compilation.

“I have a ship” your eyes widen at the statement. “A-A ship? I-” “It’s not far, I can set ground protocol. No one will be able to go in. For the meantime.” you nod hesitantly. You’ve never been on a ship, hell you’ve never left the planet. And for the moment, leaving the planet gives you a twinge of excitement. But you had too much here. “It's this way” he takes a couple of steps forwards before the sound of a voice and their words catch your attention. You turn back to look at the window that looks into your room.

“They were here boss, but they’re gone! What do I do?” you knew that voice. Ex Stormtrooper. You didn’t know his name, but you knew he still ruled under the same people. They never seemed to leave the town. Your blood runs cold as you hear the next words-

“Light it up. Make sure they don’t come back.” your eyes widen as you gasp.

_No. No. Not your home._ Not the only thing you have left. Everything that ever mattered to you was in that little room. “No!” you yell out, not caring at the loudness of your voice.

Your chest tightens, as tears creep up at the corner of your eyes. You move past the Mandalorian, your feet scrambling to regain your home. You feel something grip your wrist, you gasp as you feel yourself be pulled back. You look back to the Mandalorian that now holds you in his gloved hand, a tear slips down your cheek. “No! What are you doing?! They’re going to-” “And you can’t stop it” you face crumples. “Yes-Yes I can! Please-I need to go-” sound of glass breaking makes your heart crumble. You turn back to the window. Fire breaks through the glass, you see a shadow through it. The person igniting everything to your name. Your books. Your paintings. Your flowers. Everything that rebuilt the person you are today, is now gone. The wound is open again.  
_Another thing the empire took from you._


End file.
